


ART: heartbroken Sherlock from TSoT

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Fan Art, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, being sad at John's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: heartbroken Sherlock from TSoT

**Author's Note:**

> He looks quite a bit like he's hiding a few werewolf or... other supernatural creature-genes, but that's just me in need of learning to do the shading properly :) *ETA: new version is better in this regard, I think :)

[tumblr link](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/109596761933/sad-sherlock-try-2-this-is-the-most-realistic)

[LJ link](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/41125.html)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/92500/92500_original.jpg)


End file.
